Micro air vehicles and other unmanned aerial vehicles are of emerging importance today, particularly for military applications. For example, micro air vehicles can be valuable in providing reconnaissance without the need for human pilots. Micro air vehicles often include engines that are started using a manual starter assembly similar to those commonly used with commercial lawn mowers. However, in certain situations, the activation of such a starter assembly may require significant pull force, which may in turn result in unwanted movement of certain micro air vehicle components (e.g. a guidance system), and/or may result in wear on one or more components of the micro air vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved starter assembly that requires a relatively lower pull force, and/or that results in reduced movement and/or reduced induced inertia on the engine. In addition, there is a need for such an improved starter assembly that does not rely on any external electrical power sources. There is also a need for such an improved starter assembly with a reduced weight. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.